


False Perception

by clairoinred



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairoinred/pseuds/clairoinred
Summary: Online things may seem nice but is everything what it seems through the digital world vs the real world? Can everything be taken as it would be in real life? Maybe not everything on the internet is such a shame but a miracle in disguise. I guess this story can only help us find out the true reality of what happens between online and in the real world.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	False Perception

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work although I will probably be uploading other one-shots and such as I upload what I plan to be this long fic. I'm previously from wattpad and I have some experience in fic writing but unfortunately wattpad has become really suspicious and feels a little boring since most of the wattpad readers/writers are very young and I'm way older already. I have been very busy with school work for the past couple years so excuse any misspelled words, incorrect grammar, and/or any sentences that make absolutely no sense. I will admit, my fics on wattpad did very good but AO3 seems more professional and more competitive which makes me want to do better in writing :) anyways hope you like my first fic on this site, I hope to catch your interest.

His eyes shot wide revealing his thin, cat like pupils. Just seconds later his alarm started to blare which caused him to slowly sit up and turn it off. The young delinquent college kid rubbed his eyes before yawning and dragging himself to his bathroom. He turned on his bathroom light and quickly squinted at the bright and bothering light. As he slowly began opening his eyes he also started to brush his teeth. Just as he finished tending to his morning needs, a slight buzzing noise was heard from his phone. He hurried with his morning bathroom tasks and quickly jumped back onto his bed and reached for his phone on the nightstand beside him. As soon as the light hit his eyes, it immediately entrapped him and his attention. 

{NEW MESSAGE}  
[vb122796]  
Hey Kenma, did you do the homework for Chem? I had to help my little sister out last night, she was really sick :(

Selfishly, he rolled his eyes out of annoyance. “Shoyo never does his work, does he” he muttered to himself before opening his laptop and sending over the homework file. He still had a few more minutes before online classes started so he thought he’d waste some time on twitter before his boring lectures. As he scrolled through, it was mostly posts about gaming and food. He wasn’t a very avid user of this bird app but he would occasionally have conversations with other gamers and get put in group chats that immediately died a week later. He was just about to log off when he saw something one of his friends had retweeted. It was a digital art of one of his favorite video games. He immediately retweeted it and liked it resulting in him stalking his page for another half hour and leading to him following the artist. His eyes gazed at the corner of his screen to reveal he was late for his first class. “Shit” he said aloud before logging onto his class.

After he finished his online classes he crawled to turn on his PC and proceeded to put on his gaming head set and play some online games with a few online friends. In between a match, his phone had turned on from a notification from twitter. He glanced for a second but continued playing until around 10pm.

Kenma finally got ready for bed after his long gaming session and got on his phone to see what he had missed. He noticed a new message so he checked his inbox to see who it was.

{NEW MESSAGE}  
[squeim]  
Hey I'm sort of on an artist block but I noticed you liked a lot of my art and I don't have a big following to ask. Do you have any requests?

Kenma stared at the message in awe. He'd never been messaged by someone he felt was so talented and he especially felt way beneath this users talent since all Kenma knew how to do was move his thumbs on the controller. After thinking thoroughly about how to respond he finally started typing away.

[kenmagames]  
I think some overwatch fan art would be great :)

He clicked send and waited a few minutes before he saw the typing bubble pop up. He stared as the dots kept flashing before his eyes. Finally another message popped up.

[squeim]  
Got it!

Kenma put his phone down and had this nice feeling of being appreciated. No one ever asked Kenma how he felt, they just assumed he was okay with everything because he stayed quiet when in reality, most of the times he wish he could change the events he proposed upon himself. Kenma then closed his eyes but noticed he felt awake, not tired even one bit. He tossed and turned for at least an hour. Counted to 1-100 then counted 100-1. Listened to calming music.  
Absolutely nothing worked.  
He then proceeded to do what would seem normal and insignificant but what he didn't know is that this small yet plain action would be the pivot of his life.


End file.
